Promise in a Kiss
by Jaden-Desdemona
Summary: With Jason and Elizabeth married and their family melding together so wonderfully did the couple fool themselves into believing that they had found their happily ever after? What if someone from the past is determined to make that ending never happen.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Promise in a Kiss

Author: Brandy Rose a.k.a. Jaden

Summary: With Jason and Elizabeth married and their family melding together so wonderfully did the couple fool themselves into believing that they had found their happily ever after? What if someone from the past is determined to make that ending never happen. When ghosts begin to plague Jason's mind will it awaken memories thought to never be regained and when they are will the Jason that Elizabeth loved and married be the same man for better or worse?

Rating:M for lemons in later chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but I wish to god I did.

Author Notes: This is the sequel to 'Future in a Kiss' reviews are very welcome!

Promise in a Kiss

Chapter One

A soft sigh was passed through slightly parted lips as the feel of another's pressed small kisses to the nape of her neck and down to her shoulder. Against her will her lips curved into a soft smile and her head turned to meet and greet those wonderful lips of her lover, and the man that wouldn't allow her to sleep. A deep groan rumbled through his chest as a large hand landed upon her hip and she felt the motion of her body being rolled over onto her back and then into the wall of his hard body. Soft flesh met hard as limbs tangled together as growing passion began to awaken must faster than her sleep fogged mind had thought possible. Lips would part only to spread kisses down and up each others bodies. Hands would slip from under the soft sheets to wrap around and cling, nails raking the flesh of arms and one strong back. This was Elizabeth Morgan's favorite way to wake up, in the arms of her husband and the man that she loved with all her soul. To feel how much he needed her and wanted her, even before she opened her eyes. The only thing she loved more were the lazy mornings when they slept late enough for Cameron to wake first and to wake and find him in bed between them his little arms and legs spread out over both of them as he slept the peaceful sleep of a young boy who knew his place in the world.

Elizabeth had thought that the moment their son had been born, watching Jason hold him and promise him the world, had been the happiest and purest moment of love she'd ever felt besides the birth of Cameron, but the man currently loving her in his arms had made each and every day since then another moment, another piece of heaven. She'd always known that Jason would make a wonderful father, she'd seen how great he was with his nephews and any other kids that he came across. But Jason Morgan was another man when he was with his sons. She wasn't going to take away the fact that Lucky had been an excellent father to Cameron when he wasn't on pills but Cameron seemed to shine whenever Jason walked into the room. She'd been amazed at how quickly Cameron had come to accept Jason into his life, and even more so how soon he felt comfortable calling him "daddy". She could still see the tears in Jason's eyes as he'd lifted the boy up into his arms and held him so tightly, his eyes meeting hers over the dark curls and she'd felt her heart swell with such amounts of love it was nearly painful. Cameron never felt jealous of Jake, as she was afraid might happen, for there was never a need. Jason somehow knew how to turn each moment he had with Jake into something that Cameron could take part in as well, he always included him on decision making, the care of the infant and the play.

If anything Cameron seemed to take more of an active roll in his brothers life than most young children his age would, especially since Jake was too little to really play with. He was so very protective and careful when touching his baby brother and Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh when he instructed her how to hold him, as if she'd never held a baby before. Life in the Morgan house was everything and more than she could have ever dreamed it would be. Her boys were safe and happy and for the first time in a really long time she felt as if she truly belonged. She was brought abruptly out of her thoughts and out of the heat of the moment when she heard the ringing of Jason's cell phone coming from the nightstand. Both of them groaned, resting their foreheads against each others as they struggled to regain their breathing. She could feel the frustration rolling off her husband in waves and couldn't help but laugh softly as she scooted out from underneath him to lightly stroke his powerful back. Deviltry was in her eyes when she heard Carly's voice yelling from the other end and as she watched Jason trying to keep his composure she brought her lips down to his shoulder, her tongue and teeth beginning to play havoc with his body as well as his focus. She got so lost in her game she didn't hear him tell Carly to shut up or she would have laughed delightedly. She'd been getting along with Carly lately, but still the woman had ruined they're moment after all. She moaned into her husbands skin as she moved her lips even lower down his back and traveled her teeth down his spine.

Suddenly she was caught off guard by his growl and the phone being tossed over the side of the bed. Before she could even gather what had happened she found herself being pushed down to the bed, her arms pinned above her head and her husbands long hard frame pressed down upon hers keeping her movements still. She laughed brightly up at his glowering expression, feeling utterly safe even with a known killer looming over her with punishment in his eyes. "You think torturing me when I have Carly screaming in my ear is funny do you?" his deep voice growled down to her, the vibrations it caused within his chest seemed to flow through her as well causing her to moan softly. She bit her lip and gave a nod of her head fighting off more giggles as his beautiful blue eyes narrowed. She forced herself not to lean up to meet his lips when she saw them coming down towards hers but when she heard the soft knock on the bedroom door she wished she would have, at least she would have gotten one more good kiss in. She groaned and he smirked, bending to brush a kiss to her nose before slipping off her. When she tried to roll over into the pillows once more she felt the sharp slap to her backside which caused her to gasp and jump. His laughter was still ringing in her ears as she grudgingly pulled his shirt over her small frame as he slipped into his sweats and opened the door.

"Daddy me and Jake are hungry." came the small voice of Cameron, and Jason's eyes softened even further at hearing that name he'd been blessed with again. It didn't matter how many times he heard it from Cameron, each time was like the first. He couldn't fight the grin that spread to his face even if he'd tried, which he didn't, not anymore. Since Elizabeth and the boys had come into his lives he felt as if he'd never smiled more. Elizabeth had always been able to force a smile out of him even all those years ago when he'd had so much bitterness within him but now it was like having three little rays of sunlight in his world and the two new ones seemed to have caught on to they're mothers ability. He scooped Cameron up in his arms and lowered his voice to speak conspiratorially with him."All right lets go leave lazy butt in bed and go destroy her kitchen to make some pancakes what do you say buddy?" At Elizabeth's gasp and Cameron's giggle he laughed and ruffle the boys hair. "You think your brother might be up for it?" At Cam's nod he smirked and closed the door on Elizabeth's yelled warnings. He wasn't too scared, after all they'd done it once before and had survived her rath, he was sure he could handle it again. If anything he looked forward to the punishment. When they entered Jake's room he smiled as he saw the little boy sitting up in his crib watching his little world with eyes the same as his. He brought Cameron over to the crib and they both looked down at Jake as he eagerly held his arms out to join Cam in his fathers arms. "What do you think buddy, think you can both fit up here?"

He had both boys in his arms and was coming downstairs when they heard the movements and sounds of someone cooking in they're intended domain. Cameron began to immediately giggle and Jake shrieked happily when he brought them in and saw Elizabeth standing in a chair trying to reach the spare bag of flower they'd put up a few weeks before to keep out of the way. Narrowing his eyes he moved to the breakfast nook and sat Cameron down in his chair before putting Jake in his high chair. Then, that done, he slowly turned and stalked towards his prey. He'd had plans this morning and he wasn't going to let one territorial pixie change them. He waited for her to grasp the flower then when she had it secure he turned her around and abruptly threw her over his shoulder. Her shriek had the children laughing and her futile attempts to hurt him as she hit his back caused his own laughter. "Jason Morgan you put me down this instant! I won't have you destroying my kitchen like you did before. It took me days to get all the dough off the ceiling and I'm not even going to get to what you did to my floors!" As she wiggled and squirmed he shook his head and lifted a hand only to have it come down on her backside for the second time that morning which caused another squeal which caused even more laughter. He was escorting her out of the kitchen and towards the couch when they were halted by a knock on the door. Jason immediately frowned and Carly's attempted warnings from earlier slipped into his mind. What was she trying to warn him about?

Slowly he lowered Elizabeth to her feet and placed her behind him as he moved to open the door. He couldn't say he was surprised to see Mac Scorpio standing at his door but the words that came out of his mouth did. "Jason ...Elizabeth. I'm sorry to bother you but theres been an..accident." Jason frowned as he watched Mac struggle with his words and he felt something cold slip over his soul even when Elizabeth slipped her small hand into his and gave a reassuring squeeze. His mind was racing with all sorts of possibilities of what could have happened but the words that came next nearly had his knees going weak with shock. "It seems that sometime between the hours of one in the morning and three...well...someone broke into the Quartermaine Mansion and your grandfather was found when Alice went to check on him. Jason I'm truly sorry but, Edwards dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to get to this second chapter a lot of things are going down in my life that's made my brain a bit cloudy on writing but I'm back and hopefully this story will be able to flow much better. I know I shocked everyone with the death of Edward and it was a hard decision to make but once I get deeper into the story you'll understand why its so important that Edward had to die. I hope you all can bare with me and thank you so much for the reviews!

now on with our irregular scheduled program lol

Chapter 2

Elizabeth stood there silent, her heart barely beating in her chest as shock overtook her small frame. She felt the deathly stillness of her husband and barely managed to bring her eyes up to watch his blank expression. She hadn't seen that look in quiet awhile and it hurt her more than words could say to see that he still felt the need to shut himself down even in front of her. She squeezed his hand within her own and rested her other on his arm in a comforting gesture before turning that blue gaze of hers to Mac.

"Who on earth would do such a thing? Is there any suspects?" she asked and was saddened by the shake of head that she received. There had to be some clue that they were over looking, some fact that they hadn't seen yet. No one just sneaks into a mansion and kills an old man for no reason what so ever.

"We've started the investigation and one obvious connection is you Jason. Is there anything going on within your business that would cause someone to kill your grandfather." Mac asked as professionally and yet as gently as he could.

He didn't like Morgan, hated what he stood for and the fact that he kept getting away with his crimes but he was still a good man and he could tell that this was upsetting the stone cold enforcer more than he'd like people to know. He knew what it was like to loose family, even the ones you thought you couldn't stand had a way of breaking down all your defenses. He wasn't trying to provoke Jason, and luckily for him Jason knew that. Jason couldn't begin to express what he felt at that moment and he almost smirked when he thought of how the doctors had told him he'd never be able to feel again. He was feeling so many different things right now it was amazing but for once he wished the doctors had been right, this pain.. it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He wanted to simply close the door, rewind time and go back to the moment before he'd known the world was crashing around him.

"No, even if something was going on everyone knows I'm not close to the Quartermains, there would be no reason to harm them." he uttered low. He felt Elizabeth's hands trying to sooth him and he remembered to give her hand a squeeze as well to let her know he was still there with her. He wished that what he said had some truth to it, that he hadn't been getting closer to the Quartermain's, that he didn't think of Monica as a mother or even the fact that he'd started to even like the grumpy old man who had been so harsh in his mind for years. Now he was gone and despite what Jason had thought was impossible there was a whole growing there where the old man had wormed himself in. Mac asked a few more questions and Jason truly didn't know what he answered or even if he did. He was about to frown when he heard Elizabeth's sweet voice coming through the fog and relief washed through him. Thank god she'd been there to help guide him otherwise for once in his long career he might have actually answered completely and utterly honestly.

When Elizabeth closed the door she immediately turned and pressed herself into the wall of Jason's body, capturing his hands to bring them around her before she settled them around his waist, clinging to him as the tears began to fall. The old man had always been so kind to her, always made her feel like apart of the family, to think that he was gone now..on top of Allan's death... she tilted her head back to gaze up at the man she loved and her heart ached when she saw the tears straining in his eyes. He tried so hard to fool everyone into believing he didn't care, that he hated the Jason Quartermain that he swore he no longer was but there was still a bit of him lurking there within those ice blue eyes of his, and that part was grieving for the grandfather that had loved him most in the world. Elizabeth lowered her head to Jason's chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart beneath her ear and hugged him gently.

"Baby I'm so so sorry. I know this ... is a complete shock. It's horrible, who would want to kill an old man?" she asked then shook her head and leaned away from him, releasing him slightly as she reached up and gently caressed his face. "What do you need me to do baby?"

Jason looked down and raised a hand of his own to trace the knuckles down her sweetly upturned face. He wanted to pretend that they were back in they're happy morning with they're sons, pretend that his world was still so tightly connected with no loose strings yet he knew he couldn't. There were people to call and an investigation of his own to start. He didn't trust the police to handle this correctly, to not overlook important details. He wanted his own hands and eyes to cover all areas to satisfy his own questions and when he found the murderer he'd make him pay, he'd avenge the grandfather he'd all but turned his back on, he'd avenge the only man left of his blood who'd never given up on him.

"I need you to call Emily and Monica, make sure that they are alright and if they need anything. If you want take the boys over but make sure to take Johnny with you. I don't want you and the boys to be alone right now I need to know your safe."

Elizabeth's head would nod and she'd reach up with her other hand and rest it lightly on his wrist, her thumb gently stroking the flesh beneath.

"What are you going to do Jason?" Elizabeth asked and yet even before those lips of his began to speak she knew her husband so very well enough to know the answer that came to her.

"I'm going to take care of this myself." with that Jason bent and brushed his lips against hers, softly kissing the one person in his life he cherished above all others except for his children, they're children. Then he would disappear into the kitchen to explain to Cam why he wouldn't be able to make those pancakes after all but promised he'd be back for diner and would help destroy the kitchen then. Cameron's giggles seemed to miraculously sooth some part of his aching soul, filling it with that little ray of light and Jason hugged his son to him and then moved to Jake who was grinning up at him completely oblivious to anything of the world except for his father at the moment. He lifted his son from his chair and hugged him close to his heart as he swayed, just inhaling his boy's sweet scent, whispering softly in his ear.

"I'll avenge your great grandfather son, please forgive me for not letting you get to know him while he was here." he felt the tears prick once more and blinked them away, returning his son to his chair he made his way out of the kitchen and went to the desk to gather the things he would need and then, with one parting look back to his family he disappeared out into the world, to find the person responsible for killing Edward and to kill him with his own bare hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone keep up the great reviews I appreciate every one. And I know I'm still stunned they killed off Emily, I'm struggling to find out what the hell Gunza was thinking but who knows, like with most the storylines we end up falling in love with that story too, even if we are a bit reluctant at first.

Now on with our program.

Promise in a Kiss

Chapter 3

Life is full of twists and turns, with something always lurking in the shadows waiting to attach itself to you the moment that happiness seems to be dawning. It was like that now as Jason stood within the four walls of his grandfathers room. This morning he'd thought that his life was complete, that he'd found his fate and he'd been satisfied with the knowledge that no matter what came his way he'd be able to keep his family safe... but standing here staring at the bed in which his grandfather had been murdered he realized just how out of control life was and the fear that had always dwelled within his heart where Elizabeth, the boys and his family were concerned reared up its ugly head and told him a very stern I told you so.

Had he fooled himself completely in believing that he was strong enough, powerful enough to keep those around him safe, should he have even risked taking Elizabeth and the boys into his domain, allowing them to be targets for his enemies? A deep sigh left his chest and past his parted lips as ice cold eyes closed as these dark thoughts plagued his mind once more. He missed the rays of sunlight his wife and children brought to him, keeping his demons at bay. If he lost them forever, they're gentle loving laughter silenced forever within his mind, what would he become?

He turned his gaze to the nightstand beside his grandfathers bed and saw the picture of his grandmother. Lila was the epitome of grace and the living embodiment of love. She'd been the only one to even come remotely close to taming his grandfather, to showing him the way to being a gentle kinder man. His grandfather had his demons, perhaps not the same that plagued his grandson but still, demons none the less and Lila had been his ray of sunshine, his hope.

A part of him had died when she passed, that hope forever banished except for the fact that Edward prayed he'd be fit enough to join her in heaven, for his greatest hell would be to be without her. If anything was to come out of this that was good in anyway it had to be that Edward was with his Lila now, holding her hand and walking with her through her gardens, feeling the rays of her love upon his face and the gentle healing peace that she'd always seemed to bring him.

There was no peace within they're grandson now, only an awakening of furry that seemed to bloom within his chest. Someone had stepped within his life once more and had taken carelessly that had been his. He was left now with the same feelings of guilt that he'd felt when his father had passed. Feelings of doubt and helplessness. The idea now that perhaps he shouldn't have cut his family so deeply out of his life. It was too late to change past mistakes but he could make it up to his grandfather by finding out who had killed him and making sure that no one else of they're family was taken.

He moved with a predatory grace around the room, those ice blue eyes were now open and hard with focus as he searched for any detail, any hidden hints that the police might have over looked that would give him a clue as to who had made the mistake of killing one of the ones he loved. He moved over to the window and knelt down, long lean fingers picking up a piece of bark and held it up to the light, twisting and playing it as thoughts formed in his brain. It was out of place in the emaculant quarters that surrounded him.

The window was closed and as he stood he noticed the tree outside his grandfathers bedroom. He lifted the window and looked at the tree, judging the distance between the window and the nearest limb, the distance up and down and knew that if this was the way the killer came in then it would have to be someone that was relatively young or at least strong enough to climb a tree three stories up and down and have the strength to murder a relatively still strong man in his bed without allowing for any noise.

He lost track of time moving around his grandfathers room, inhaling the strong scent of the mans cologne that still lingered within the room his eyes trying desperately to find any clues that wasn't there. Whoever had dared to strike the old man down was a professional, someone who knew exactly what he was doing and how to get away with it and that thought was a problem for Jason to handle, because if it was a professional, then the likely hood of him being responsible was overwhelming.

Jason turned and when he gazed out the window this time he only saw the pale moonlight casting a dark shadow over his small world and the thought that he'd relaxed his guard, just enough, and it had caused his grandfathers death only made him think of his new wife and sons. Had he put them in the greatest danger of all by allowing them to be in his life openly, or were they safer now being with him when there might be a crazed killer out there that actually had nothing to do with him or his profession.

It was these thoughts that would plague him when he finally laid his head down tonight, even in the sanctuary of Elizabeth's arms, and it was these thoughts that would flow over into his day life as he struggled desperately to cope with the death of yet another member of his family as well as keep the remaining safe.


End file.
